


Falling Angels

by Kael_Knight



Series: The Angels are Falling Chronicles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kael_Knight/pseuds/Kael_Knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything related to it! TAKES PLACE AFTER SEASON EIGHT ENDS,</p><p>Castiel's human, Metatron took his Grace. The Angels are falling from heaven and Castiel blames himself. [Destiel, Sabriel] Will Castiel find the Winchester brothers, whole and alive? What will happen when he sees Dean again, this time as a human?</p><p>I'm kaeleonknight on fanfiction.net, same story, just thought I'd make it available here too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shooting Stars

Dean looked up at the sky. The angels were falling. "Cas- Castiel!" Dean shouted, hand on Sam's shoulder. Cas didn't come. "I need you, Cas! Where the hell are you?!" Dean picked up Sam and slid him in to the passenger side of the impala, somehow managing to get the door open. Dean slid the keys in to the ignition, hands shaking as he turned the key. His baby started up and he reversed, heading towards the bunker.

"Sam. Sammy, talk to me. Don't go to sleep on me, you hear?!" A barely audible groan was all that came from the younger Winchesters mouth. "Damnit, Cas!" Dean sped towards the bunker, talking to Sam, trying to keep him awake.  
**  
Castiel looked up at the sky, tears streaming down his face as his brethren fell. He fell to his knees, feeling utterly defeated. He had failed to save Heaven. He dropped his head in his hands and wept for the loss of his grace and for his fallen siblings. How would they cope with their sudden humanity? Probably about as well as I'm going to, Castiel thought, fingers touching his throat where Metatron had stolen his grace. Are Dean and Sam okay? He thought. Castiel didn't even know where he was. How would he find the two Winchesters? Castiel's hand went to a pocket in his beige trench coat, feeling an oblong shape there.

He pulled a cell phone out of his pocket, flipped it open, found Dean's name and hit the call button. He waited as it rang.  
**  
Dean's cell phone started ringing. Dean angrily snatched it up, looked at the caller ID and opened it. "Where the hell are you, Cas?" Dean barked. "Why didn't you come when I called?! Sammy's here, dying."

"He made them all fall," Castiel's voice was broken and small. "He took my grace, Dean."

"You mean," Dean paused as the realization struck him. "You're human? Damnit. Where are you?"

"I'm not sure. Go take care of Sam, I'll find my way there."

"Alright." Dean snapped the phone closed, tossing it carelessly beside him. "Sammy, don't go to sleep on me." Sam groaned softly, clutching his chest. Dean cast a worried glance at his baby brother.


	2. Return to Us

**  
Castiel wandered silently through the forest, occasionally stumbling on an unseen object in the dark. He would look up at the sky; an anguished expression would cross his face, as his brothers and sisters fell. He noticed one of the angels falling nearby, and he rushed to its aid.  
Castiel pushed through the trees and shrubbery, tripping on the unseen branches and roots. He fell in to a tree, holding on to it for dear life as he glanced at the crater. His mouth opening in shock at who lay in the middle of the crater, his wings spread wide and burning.  
**  
Dean pulled Sam out of the Impala and half carried, half drug Sam into his room in the bunker. “Sammy! Stay with me. I can’t lose you again.” Dean Winchester shouted. Dean checked Sam for a pulse, it was weak, but it was still there. Dean ran around the bunker, looking for books on how to stop Sam from dying, what was causing it. For fucks sake, he didn’t even finish the trials! Dean thought angrily. Before he sat down, weary at Sam’s side, he pulled out Sam’s laptop. “Damnit,” Dean muttered, not finding anything. “I wish Bobby were here. He’d know what to do.” Night fell and Sam’s breath was shallow, and weak, and the only light in the room was the light of his laptop as Dean searched, checking to make sure his brother was still alive every few moments.  
**  
Gabriel lay in the middle of the crater and Castiel stared at him for a good few moments, before making sure that he wasn't a mirage. Castiel ran to his brother’s side, falling to his knees beside him and picking up his torso. “Gabriel! Gabriel!” Castiel shouted, shaking him violently. Gabriel groggily opened his hazel eyes, groaning and raising a hand to his head.  
“Cassy, stop interrogating me.” Gabriel muttered thickly. “I feel like I was just thrown from heaven.”  
Castiel was silent for a moment, before opening his mouth to speak.  
“Gabriel, Metatron cast a spell and forced all the angels from heaven. We’re all human now.” Gabriel stared up at his brother, forcing himself to sit up.  
“Surely you’re joking.” Gabriel muttered sourly. Castiel shook his head. “Where’s the Winchesters?”  
“Sam and Dean should be at the bunker by now. Sam’s…” Castiel started.  
“Sam’s what?” Gabriel growled.  
“Sam’s dying and there’s nothing we can do to help.” Gabriel stood up and Castiel followed. “How did you survive…?” Castiel asked quietly.  
“I… don’t know. One moment Lucifer was driving an angel blade in to my heart, the next I’m in heaven again. I don’t have a clue how the hell that happened.” Gabriel muttered. “And once again, I seem to have lost my wings.” He looked over his shoulders sadly, running a weary hand down his face. 

**  
Dean searched through the scrolls and books as well, until he came across a spell in one of the books. “I hope this works,” Dean thought. He gathered all the ingredients in Sam’s room.  
**  
The two angels had started their trek through the woods, towards what they hoped was civilization. Whenever an angel fell nearby they ran to them, shook them awake and their company grew. Castiel stepped on to a highway and stopped. He saw they were already close to the Bunker. Castiel knocked on the bunker door, really really hard. Gabriel sighed. And Dean opened the door, glaring at them for a moment before he recognized Castiel. He let him in, he stared at Gabriel, because he couldn’t figure out how he had survived. All the broken angels sat outside, staring up at the sky, watching the rest of them fall. Dean said, “Uh, top secret base and all.” He raised an eyebrow at Castiel.  
“Sorry Dean, I just couldn’t leave them there.”  
“Whatever,” Dean spun around, letting Gabriel and Castiel in, still staring at Gabriel every now and then.  
“Is Sam okay?” Gabriel asked.  
“Sam’s…” Dean ran a hand through his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be gentle. I know, some of it doesn't add up probably. And I apologize for that. But, they're my ships and I'm sailing them as I please. Please, constructive criticism and please don't bash my writing.


	3. Conflicting Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a few days! I just moved to Texas!

"Sammy's alive, he made it. I did some magic voodoo and fixed him," the older Winchester brother ran a hand over his face, sighing deeply. 

 

"Take me to him," The ex archangel demanded. Dean glared at him, before grunting and walking away. Gabriel followed, hoping he was being led to Sam. Sam's face was pale and sickly looking but his breathing was even. Gabriel sunk to his knees beside the younger brother. "It's always so hard to protect our siblings, eh, Dean-o?" Castiel laid a hand on Dean's shoulder, an electric current running up his arm at the contact. He jerked his hand back and Dean gave him a strange look. 

 

"Let's leave the two of them," Cas said. Cas knew his brother harbored feelings for the younger Winchester brother, he wasn't sure how Sam was going to take it though. Dean left the room, heading to a liquor cabinet and pulling out some whiskey and drinking it from the bottle. Sam's brush with Death, again, was too much for Dean to handle. Along with the small army of angels outside the bunker, he had too much on his plate. He always had too much on his plate. Castiel followed Dean out, a frown on his face. 

 

"Want a drink, Cas?" Dean offered him the bottle. Castiel took it, avoiding his fingers. "What do you think about the cupid and her couple?" The hunter asked straight out. Castiel started. 

 

"If heaven mandates it an appropriate pairing, then who am I to argue?" The ex angel said carefully. 

"Cut the bullshit, Cas. You're not an angel anymore. It's not taboo anymore." Dean muttered lowly. The man in the trench coat held his breath. 

 

"What do you mean, Dean?" 

 

"Forget it, Castiel." Dean took the bottle back and took a long drink of it. Cas screwed up his face in concentration. All these human emotions are suffocating, Cas thought. What do they all mean? "Profound bound my ass," he heard the inebriated Winchester slur. Castiel's face turned red, much to his chagrin. Castiel sat down at the table and the two sat in silence, while Gabriel sat by Sam's side.


	4. Jealousy

Dean was drunk, way past drunk, as Gabriel sauntered in to the kitchen area. Castiel’s brother raised an eyebrow at him. “What do you plan to do with him once he passes out?” the trickster asked. 

“Put him to bed,” Castiel muttered, almost darkly. 

“I can think of a much better idea than putting him to bed,” Gabriel said and seeing the blank look on Cas’s face, he sighed. “Why are you upset?” 

“I’m not,” Castiel started, but changed his mind as he saw the skepticism flash across the other’s face. “Dean asked me a question and I do not like the answer.” 

“You don’t like your own answer?” Gabriel nearly laughed, but didn’t when he saw how serious his fellow ex-angel was. “What did he ask?” 

“I asked him,” Dean muttered. “I asked him how,” he paused, trying to remember the exact wording, “I asked him if he was jealous.” 

“Of what or who?” Dean laughed at Gabriel’s question. 

“Of Sam.” Dean slurred out. Gabriel’s face scrunched up momentarily in thought. “Of Sam and you, idiot. Did you think I wouldn’t notice? When you demanded to see him?” To Gabriel’s credit he blushed. Sam stumbled in to the room, catching himself on the counter. 

“Yes, I am jealous.” Cas whispered lowly enough only Dean could hear. Gabriel laid a hand on Sam’s chest, herding him back in to his room, muttering about sick Sasquatches and them needing sleep. Dean flashed Cas a grin, before trying to stand. Cas jumped to his feet and helped the older Winchester to his own bed. As he turned to leave, Dean drunkenly grabbed his arm and pulled him in to bed, burying his nose in to Castiel’s back, falling asleep almost instantly. 

Castiel lay awake for hours. Dean didn't let him go once, while he slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castiel doesn't know what to doooo. Or what to think for that matter.


	5. Promises That Should Be Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: There are some variations of certain lines between fanfiction.net and AO3.

Dean woke up, cursing as light hit his eyes. He felt cloth clutched in his fingers and he looked down to see what it was. Castiel’s trench coat lay under his cheek; the ex-angel was nowhere to be seen. Dean groaned, wincing as his head throbbed at even the small noise. What did I do last night, he wondered, looking over the edge of the bed. A navy blue tie was thrown carelessly on the floor, a white dress shirt hung on the doorknob and a pair of slacks were caught in the bathroom door. 

“Oh boy, what did I do last night?” Dean muttered, sitting up. To his relief he was still fully dressed. The bathroom door opened, steam swirling as it was disturbed. Castiel stepped out, toweling off his hair, wearing a pair of Dean’s jeans, hanging low on his hips, and an open plaid flannel shirt, as if he couldn’t be bothered to button it closed. 

“Morning, Dean.” Dean was staring at Castiel, mouth hanging open slightly. “Did I forget something? Oh, Gabriel let the angels in, after you, um, went to bed.” Dean shook his head, snapping his mouth closed. 

"I guess it can’t be helped. But all the angels can’t fit in to the bunker and we need to find them homes soon.” Cas nodded as Dean stood, straightening Cas's shirt and began buttoning it up. 

“Uh, what happened last night, Cas?”

“Um, you teased me all night and asked personal questions. When I helped you to your bed, you pulled me down and cuddled me.” The older Winchester groaned. 

“Sorry about that, won’t happen again.” Dean could’ve sworn he saw the corners of Cas’s mouth tighten. 

“It didn’t bother me,” Castiel murmured quietly, pushing Dean's hands away and finishing buttoning his shirt.


	6. Unsure

Castiel walked out of Dean’s room, heading to the kitchen, where Gabriel had made coffee and cooked, much to Cas’s surprise. Sam sat at the table; his head in his hands, still sickly looking. “He insisted on getting up.” Castiel’s brother said. Gabe handed Sam a cup of coffee and the younger Winchester grunted in response. Dean came out to the kitchen, saw Cas and turned back around. “Dean!” Gabe shouted. He stopped, but didn’t turn. Gabriel stared from Cas to Dean, his eyebrows rising. 

“I’m sorry, Cas,” Dean muttered, looking at his hands. Castiel approached Dean, side stepping, so he was in front of him. Castiel took Dean’s hands, smiling softly. 

“It’s alright, Dean.” He looked up at him, his face stoic. Dean untangled his hands from Cas’s, stepped around him and continued to his room.


	7. You Want Some Help With That?

Dean flopped down on his bed, staring at the ceiling morosely. Castiel, what do I do? Dean thought really hard, crossing his arms behind his head. A knock was heard and Dean shouted for them to come in. Cas peeked around the door, hesitant, and entered. 

“Dean, I,” he paused, as if he were searching for the right words. “I feel jealousy and a deep seated hunger,” He scratched the stubble on his chin. “And these emotions are new to me; I don’t fully understand what they mean.” Dean sat up, listening to the confused man in front of him, watching him fiddle with the sleeves on his trench coat. Dean stood up, crossed the room in three large strides and grabbed Cas by his shoulders. 

“Would you like me to help you figure them out?” Dean asked. Castiel slowly nodded. Dean wrapped a hand around Castiel’s neck, pulling the former angels mouth to his. Castiel gasped, allowing Dean access to the inside of his mouth. The older Winchester tasted an unidentifiable spice in the ex-angels mouth. Castiel’s hands trembled slightly, as he wrapped his arms around Dean’s back. Dean’s hands slid in to Cas’s hair, pulling him close. Cas broke off the kiss, gasping for air. Dean pulled back, watching Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehehehe. I know. Tease. Yep.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: It's my first fic, please, be gentle.


End file.
